The Immortal and the Undead
by Savasta.Black
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive on Earth, but seeing the dead walking and the world abandoned makes them wonder if it's still the same planet or if they just blinked and missed the Apocalypse...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at a canon version of a crossover between Dw and Twd. This is how I imagine it would look on Tv,( even if I know a xover would never happen on Tv). I hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Clara woke up early that morning. After Danny's death she couldn't sleep that much anyway because she was having all sorts of nightmares involving dead people coming back to life brainwashed and in cybersuits. She kept seeing Danny's desperate face and his eyes clinging to her as on some last hope. She couldn't save him and that was gonna haunt her forever. Since the dream thing she pushed her pain back because this is what Danny would have wanted her to do and since he also wanted her to be happy she resumed traveling with the Doctor. She was broken but she still had her best friend by her side.

The Doctor promised that he'll come in the morning. She knew his habit of being late, and not just hour late, but days, weeks late. Clara really hoped that he won't be late this time although she wasn't holding her breath.

In was almost noon and the Doctor still didn't show up so she entered in the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereals and milk and started eating. She almost finished her meal when she finally heard the all-to-familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. And there it was, just outside the window, the gate towards all of time and space with all its danger and all its excitement but also with all its sad memories. Her bag was already packed, but she added a bottle of water just in case. Hmm... I thought that it was completely full. How comes that now I have enough room for the bottle to. Question for later.

Clara stepped outside the door and closed it behind her and moved towards the TARDIS. The time machine was looking as usual... cozy. The Timelord was waiting by the console and everything seemed pretty much like home. She was now realizing how much she actually missed that sight.

"Alright, then. Where are we going this time?" Clara asked in her usually bossy tone. Her voice however was rather tired, probably because of the sleep deprivation, yet he seemed not to notice and just answered her question.

"Your choice this time..."

"Right, my choice..." Clara said thoughtfully then she responded. "Random. I choose random."

"Have it your way. Random it is." The Doctor said pulling some buttons. Clara gave him the curious look so he felt compelled to explain to her what he was doing.

"I'm activating the Randomizer."

" You just made that up." she said smiling slightly.

"Says the expert in Timelord technology."

"No says the expert in Timelord sarcasm science"

"Now, you just made that up."

"I learned from the best." Now she was almost laughing. It felt good to laugh and enjoy snarky comments. It felt like the old days, before everything went crazy. She was now thinking about Danny and was walking down the memories path so his remark caught her by surprise.

"Clara, we're there."

"Huh, what? There were?"

The Doctor looked at her excitedly.

"I don't know!"

"Then let's find out!" Clara responded equally excited now that she wasn't thinking about her loss.

They ran towards the doors, but then she stopped suddenly.

"What if what's outside those doors is not inhabitable?"

"It doesn't matter, there's a forcefield surrounding the TARDIS at all times. Well...most of the times."

"Most of the times is good enough for me. Ready?"

The Doctor nodded and then opened the doors. A forest like any other forest was welcoming them from outside. The TARDIS landed on a street that was crossing the woods. The road itself was full of dry leafes even if, judging by the green of the trees, it seemed to be in the middle of summer.

"Huh?" Clara exclaimed confused. "Are we still on Earth? When are we?"

The Doctor stepped outside and walked a few feet away testing the gravity, listening for something and smelling the air.

"Well, it looks like Earth, but there is something odd about it..."

"Odd? What do you mean odd?" Clara asked as she exited the TARDIS and closed the doors behind her.

"Something is not right, but I can't exactly put my finger on it" said the Timelord mostly to himself and then continued louder " Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, no planes, no cars..."

"Maybe we're in the past, like when we met Robin Hood.

"We're not that far in the past. The chemical composition of the atmosphere is changing. for instance, a few million years back, the air had about 30 percent oxygen instead of 20 as it has in your time. Also there's the street."

"So what, they didn't have streets in the 18th century?"

"Not made of concrete and asphalt." said the Doctor pulling aside with his feet some leafs and revealing the road from below.

"Well, I don't see any dinosaurs around, and no medieval castles, but maybe we're just somewhere remote." Clara tried again.

"What about the birds, the animals…. Clara, do you hear any of them?"

Clara waited for a few seconds, tensed, trying to get something.

"No…I don't…. How about just looking around, maybe we'll find out."

"That's a great idea, now start moving." the Doctor said already walking. Clara jogged the few feet distance and went alongside her friend, moving on the seemingly abandoned highway.

"So…where to?"

"Just follow this road and hope for the best."

As they strolled through the silent forest, an unsettling feeling was crawling into Clara's heart.

"What if there's no one here, and the Earth is just abandoned?"

"Your optimism is simply contagious, Clara."

The young woman moved her shoulders slightly, in defense.

"It is possible, right? One day the human race will just go into space and colonize other planets…they won't need this world anymore…right?"

"The British and other nations colonized America; north and south, but they didn't all abandon their countries and cities. Speaking of which…I think we're in the New World."

"How do you know that?" Clara was impressed and was sure that a super complicated scientific explanation will follow…

"We just passed a sign that says we're 3 miles away from Atlanta."

"Oh." OK, so Clara was less impressed, but made a mental note to be more careful at the surrounding area: just because it was Earth didn't mean that there weren't beautiful sights or dangers around every corner…or turn of the road.

"Wait, wait! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Over there" she said pointing in the air with her finger. "I think something is behind those bushes. Maybe there are scared people!"

Clara didn't wait for the Doctor to give her permission so she went slowly towards the source of the movement with hope rising in her soul.

"Hello…. We don't want to hurt you so please, could you just come out so that we can talk?"

Now she could hear something from behind the bushes. The noise grew stronger and more and more distinct. At first, she thought it to be voices, but now it sounded more like a growl. The woman moved closer and she finally saw three people in a circle, eating something from a pile in the middle. Suddenly, one of them shifted a little and Clara could see that the food was actually a human being bloody and torn apart. She used both of her hands to cover the scream she almost let out then carefully retreated from the horrible sight. After only a few steps away, a rotting figure stormed from the shrub and went straight for Clara. She shrieked in fear, caught by surprise by the creature and ran towards the Doctor. The monster kept following her even though there were parts of his human-like being missing or members turned into shreds. Moreover, Clara noticed that the other creatures were now following the first.

"Doctor! Zombies!" she screamed warningly.

"What do you mean…. Zombies?" the Doctor asked as she got back to him.

"Zombies as in decomposed brain-washed killer monsters that are coming for us. Right now! We need to go!"

While they were talking, the creatures were closing up to the Timelord and his companion. The way back to the TARDIS was already blocked and they were surrounded by dozens of zombies that seemed to have gathered from out of nowhere and that leaved them no choice but to run further on the highway. They raced as quick as possible, avoiding the putrefied hands that were trying to grasp them.

After a few minutes they saw an abandoned blue car on the side of the road. The zombies were getting closer so the Doctor hurried towards the vehicle and using his sonic screwdriver, unlocked the doors.

"Are you seriously stealing this car?" The woman asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I'm only borrowing it indefinitely."

" Like you did with the TARDIS?"

"Trust me, this is no TARDIS, even if they're both blue.

"Let me drive!" Clara said suddenly not letting the Doctor enter the car.

"Why? You don't think I can use an Earth vehicle?"

"Like you said, this is no TARDIS."

"Fine!" said the man finally giving up and going instead for the passenger seat.

Clara started the engine and drove off instantly. Pressing the acceleration, they were going full speed for Atlanta.

"So what were those things?" she asked. Her friend seemed deep in thought so at first he didn't respond.

"Doctor?"

"Zombies. You already said that they were zombies."

"No, I mean what sort of aliens, from what planet and what do they want?"

"Clara, they weren't aliens, they were humans, just like you!" the Doctor said grimly.

"What…what do you mean humans?"

"As in evolved apes."

"Thanks for that." Clara said coldly at the semi-insult. "So how can human beings turn into this?"

"Clara, what can you say about them, from our brief encounter?

Clara thought about it for a few seconds the answered.

"They couldn't coordinate their moves very well, thus making them rather slow…."

"Good…"

"But when they gathered, they became more dangerous. Also, they didn't seem to see me…not

really."

"Excellent. I believe that this is an illness of some sort."

"Like the flu? Like a virus?"

"Exactly like a virus. It infected those poor people."

"Can it be reversed? Can we save them?" Clara wondered hopefully.

"I don't think so. I scanned them before we got into the car...they were already dead…and they were walking."

"The walking dead…." she said grimly.

Clara would have wanted to ask him more questions, but he seemed distant and lost in his thoughts so she remained silent.

They had been driving like this, in silence, for almost half an hour when they saw the large gray city against the blue of the summer sky. A few more minutes the highway was passing over a huge bridge and into the city. However, half of the road, the half going out was full of abandoned, broken cars, rusting in the wind and rain and sunlight. The other half was completely empty.

"Well, that's encouraging." remarked thoughtfully Clara.

Now they could already see the skyscrapers in the back rising in front of them in the hot air. It was almost noon and the sun was shining up above, heating up everything and releasing into the air the smell of death. As they entered the city they saw empty streets and deserted buildings. The marks of battle were present everywhere, yet there were no signs of the fighters. It was all quiet, so the Doctor told her to stop the car. He got out and started pacing around while Clara was stopping the engine and getting out herself.

"Doctor, I know you don't like guns, but we need to find some weapons so that we can get back to the TARDIS and figure this zombie-thing out."

The man was still looking around carefully, in search for something and didn't respond to Clara. She was getting annoyed by his silence and asked him rather impstiently:

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"Survivors." he answered calmly.

"Oh really. Is that so? Don't you think that we would have found them by now?"

"I suppose they are hiding."

"Hiding?" Clara said wryly. "If there are any survivors and if they are hiding, they sure do a damn good job at it!" She spoke louder and louder, in the end almost screaming.

"It's not like we looked around so much!"

"Why can't you accept that this time…there might not be any survivors?"

"Why can you accept it so easily?"

"Because life isn't a fairytale! And everyone dies!" Clara was now yelling with tears in her eyes and memories of Danny passing through her mind.

"Clara, I'm sorry, but you need to shut up." Said the man with his voice almost a whisper and his attention shifted towards the surrounding area.

Drawn by the noise, a few zombies approached the Doctor and his companion. Decomposed faces, empty eyes and raggedy clothes was the sight the strangers encountered. Another few were following and they were gathering so very fast. Now they were flooding the streets with hungry, twisted bodies, straight for the newcomers.

"Clara, we have to leave, right now!" The Doctor commanded, pushing her gently towards the blue car.

Clara was again in charge of the steering wheel. She pulled herself together and concentrated on driving as fast and safe as possible. In the mirror she could see an entire flock of undead creatures following their trail, but long left behind. They had exited in a hurry Atlanta on the same road and realized that they didn't accomplish anything by going there. They still had no plan, no back up, no weapons and nothing to lose….to bad they weren't facing the Daleks or the Cybermen….they would run away at that enumeration, but how can they use cleverness against monsters who don't think or reason? How can you manipulate something irrational an unknown?

* * *

**Sooo... this is my first crossover story, and I hope that you liked it. In case you were wondering, I am going to include TWD characters pretty soon, but I wanted to give them a proper introduction. Please review because I simply love hearing your opinions and if you like this story and want me to continue it, favorite or follow it :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The soft sunset light was gently touching her skin as she kept driving. The Doctor wouldn't say another thing. She was still angry, but now she had to focus on the current situation so she kept driving towards where they had left the TARDIS, hoping that this time it won't be surrounded by zombies and they could just get to their equipment and figure everything out.

_I hope I can do somethi__n__g with this world if I couldn't with mine. _Clara thought remembering the events in London when their dead came back to life.

The road was so hauntingly empty and forgotten under the layers of yellow leaves that grew thicker every year…or so it seemed. Clara wondered how many months or years passed since this….Apocalypse. More important: was anything left worth saving in this world or was is simply some lost cause? She wondered if is wasn't already too late…but how can it be? She has seen the future and the human race spreading across the stars, building space stations, fighting intergalactic wars…. but the reality surrounding her was also true, even if it seemed so unbelievable. Time can e rewritten.. Isn't that what the Doctor always told her?_ Alright…. so this can't be a fixed point in time otherwise the future I have already seen would have never happened. So, if now there are no survivors left we must go back and change history…as__s__uming if we a can get back to the TARDIS…..and as__s__uming that this is the same Earth and not a version from another dimension; still…. hasn't the Doctor said at some point that he can no longer travel between dimensions because the TimeLords are gone?_

By the time she finished her inner monologue, she was about to ask her friend, standing her right, all those questions that were racking her brain, when the road was suddenly blocked by a fallen tree and a crashed car. Clara pushed the breaks as much as she could hoping that they won't hit the other vehicle in front of them. Their blue car shook violently when Clara made her maneuver and stopped only a few inches behind the wreckage.

Breathing heavily, Clara exited the car and in a deeply disappointed tone as she told the Doctor:

"So much for our ride….I suppose we must go by foot from now on."

"Clara, I don't remember that abandoned car when we went to Atlanta."

"Neither do I…." said the woman moving toward the wreckage. The driver's door was opened but the driver himself didn't seem to have made it. There was blood all over the place and only shreds of fabric or of flesh following a short trace for a few meters where unfinished broken bones were just left abandoned in a gory mess. Two zombies were laying close on the cold asphalt in perfect stillness. Sensing the oddness, Clara approached the scene and looked closer: their heads had been pierced by something looking like some sort of short arrows.

"We're not alone!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now depends if this is a good thing or a bad thing…" the Doctor muttered more to himself.

"How can you say that? Those arrows mean that there are humans still alive, fighting, surviving!"

"There's a difference between living and surviving. Without a society, humans tend to become more and more like animals. Just think about all the things they had to do in order to stay alive for so long: look around; there must be years since this whole thing started. Years spent in fear for your life or your safety, or mourning over all your friends and family….it's enough to drive anybody close to madness. Those bolts mean that there are still survivors left, but we don't know if there is any humanity left in them. Remember that we have to be prepared for anything."

"I thought you had a better opinion about my species! So… I don't know about you, but until I'm gonna be proved otherwise, I will assume that those bolts belonged to a good man….or woman."

"Whatever makes you feel better." the Doctor retorted skeptically.

Clara ignored him, grabbed her bag from the back seat of their blue car, and started walking ahead, avoiding the crashed car's and human's remains as much as she could. The Doctor followed her short, without saying anything else.

They strode rather fast on the lonely road, each sinked in their own thoughts. After a while, Cara believed that choosing jeans and sneakers was the best decision she had made that morning. She felt that they had been walking for days, but she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours. The same forest was surrounding them and the same never-ending street was under their feet.

The Doctor was particulary sad and thoughtful…. and that was never a good thing. She imagined that he had seen many other worlds turned to ashes, many other terrible things yet, this situation was making him slightly angry. There must be some backstory to that look on his face…. or maybe he really liked Earth; there had to be a reason for his tendency to take any threat toward her little planet that personally.

The Sun was barely hanging near the horizon and in the forest was getting dark quickly, but on the road they could still follow some path….for how long….well that was now bothering Clara.

"Doctor, we haven't reached the TARDIS now and we can't stay in the open during the night. We must find some shelter or some safe place!"

"There is no place on this planet safer than the TARDIS and this is exactly where we need to go. It can't be much longer now…. see that?" The Doctor pointed to a metal sign a few feet away that had written HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPED INMATES on it. We passed that sign minutes after we got into that car, meaning that we're only a few miles from our very safe and unbreakable refuge."

"What next?"

"Well,... as you can see from this very helpful sign, there must be a prison not very far."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Think about it: a prison is a place that is supposed to be impossible to break out, but…"

"But now it can be used so that nobody could get in!" Clara cut him off with a hopefull expression on her face.

"I'd say chances are that that's where you'll find any survivors. Once we get to the TARDIS I'm gonna scan the area and find out where exactly is this prison and land us there, and then…"

The Doctor didn't manage to finish his idea when close to a dozen zombies appeared seemingly out of nowhere in their left.

"OK….so this is so very not good!" said Clara in a deeply worried voice.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the terrifying creatures that were approaching really fast. There was no visible result so he gave up, grabbed Clara's hand and started running in the opposite direction, entering the dark woods and hoping for the best.

After a few minutes they stopped in order to grasp their breaths and decide upon what to do next. However, they didn't have much time to do so as the grim noises of the monster's footsteps were getting louder and louder. They resumed their race without any indication of where they were and barely avoiding the trees in the pitchy-black forest; In the meantime, the bitter taste of fear was making his appearance. She thought they were running for hours. For a few seconds, Clara saw the possibility of them never getting out of this. She almost laughed at the idea: it was painfully ironic considering how many other deathly situations she endured already. She shook any dire thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the situation at hand, but suddenly all her world turned upside down. Literally.

She was now hanging a few feet above the ground, maybe more, having one of her foot tided up in a rope of some sort. She was dangling in the dark night and screamed for the Doctor. Instead of a response, she heard a noise similar to a whip through the air and she realized that her friend had been trapped too.

"Clara, are you alright?"

His voice was not too far away, maybe ten feet in distance.

"I've been better….and I've been worse, too." The woman said struggling to escape, but without any real progress. " Can you cut the ropes with your sonic screwdriver?

"It's a screwdriver not a magic wand! Why do you all think that I can make problems magically disappear using it?!"

"It's sonic and it's alien. Of course that people will assume that it's a magic wand!" Clara said still hanging above the ground.

"Shut up, Clara!" the alien said in a demanding tone.

"What did I say now?"

"No, just shut up and listen."

Clara did as she had been told and listened for whatever was making the Doctor so concerned. Indeed, the low noises signaling zombies nearby were getting more and more distinct and louder.

"Clara, don't make a sound, stay perfectly still, don't even breath."

The woman thought about the last time she had to accomplish a similar task, and for a similar reason: stay alive. Just like a statue….or a completely dead person that hanged herself in the woods….._OK….now it's getting creepy!_ Clara thought, carefully looking down at the chord of zombies walking below and leaving them behind. It was so dark that she could only make out the odd shapes stumbling in a monotone pace, like a deadly wave, far away from the shore, ready to grow into a tsunami and destroy any city or village or person who dared to stay in it's way. Tensing all her muscles and steadying every breath she took, Clara was for sure not going to get noticed. However, that was not entirely up to her.

Several minutes had passed. The chord had almost passed and she started to relax a little, but suddenly, a blast of music came from below: her phone started ringing in her bag. She had dropped it to the ground when the trap got her so now she had no way of putting an end to the loud music that was already attracting a few zombies. What was worse was that that was not even a call, but her alarm clock, signaling that her favorite show was broadcasted. That means that if she won't stop it, it would start again from ten to ten minutes. _Stupid, idiotic alarm and tv show and even more stupid and forgetful Clara! _she was now insulting herself, clutching her teeth desperately; not like that would make any difference._ We are so not getting out of this…._

As Clara was searching through the dark for the Doctor's eyes, hoping that he had some kind of plan, she barely noticed the small noise of an arrow piercing the night air and the thud of a zombie crashing on the ground. She heard after a few seconds the voice of the shooter (presumably) and saw the dim light of a torch that was held by a man. As much as she tried, because of the foreign light blinding her, she couldn't distinguish too well his features….only that he was tall and seamed strong built….and held a deadly crossbow in his other hand.

"Hey, Michonne! We got somethin'." the man said calling his friend (probably) in a harsh voice with a strong American (southern if she had to guess) accent. He had his weapon already reloaded and pointed towards Clara's head.

"Dinner?" a woman's voice asked in a joking tone.

Clara shuddered at the thought, but pushed back the fear. The man quickly moved the light on the Doctor and answered:

"No, just people. A pretty girl and a…. magician."

* * *

**Aaaand... that would be the second chapter. If you liked it you can favorite it or follow it; if you didn't...all and any constructive criticism is gladly welcomed :D Until the next time :))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_During the same day..._

"I'm goin' for supplies. There's a supermarket a few miles away, and I have to check a few of the traps I set. In that order." Daryl informed Michonne in the prison's yard, answering at the same time her questioningly look.

"Alright, do you have room for one more?"

"I'm taking the car so yeah, plenty of it. We leave in ten. I'll meet you at the gate."

Michonne nodded in agreement and quickly went inside to take her sword. She never went outside the prison without it. Actually, that cold metal piece had became like her best friend: always there to protect her.

The summer was almost over and she could see how much they evolved since the Governor last attacked them. They had crops and animals…. not many but it was a start. Give it another few years and they would be less dependend on the world outside the prison…well at least concerning food. They were already starting a society inside. They were organized, had rules, had a hierarchy and a council and acted on strategy and plans whenever they had to face challenging situations or more routine types like… going for supplies. She and Daryl were the the ones to adventure outside the fences regularly: Daryl to hunt and Michonne to scavenge for other vital stuff like clothes and medicine…and occasional comic books for Carl. She was getting quite fond of the little one…. she saw in him some sort of grown version of her own son…..she imagined that this is how her own son would have behaved if he had been still alive… Michonne shook those grim thoughts outside her mind: there was no point in regretting the unchangeable past.

Daryl was already waiting for her in the car so she hurried up and entered in the right-front seat. He signaled Carl and he opened the gates, careful not to let any walkers inside. Daryl pushed the acceleration and drove off.

"Here." Daryl said handing Michonne a map and continued." Here is the prison, with the X on it. We take the first right on that turn and go straigh' east for 10 miles or so. There' s also a gas station nearby…we are running low on gas and we have to refill."

"What if there is no gas left at the station? Do we have enough to make it back?" she said concerned after analyzing the map.

"I think so, and even if there isn't, we can refill at the gas station. We need medicines and food and stuff and besides, last time I checked everything seemed in pretty great condition…considering."

After about 20 minutes they were parking their dirty car in an abandoned parking lot of a seemingly ghostly store. As soon as they exited the car Michonne drew her sword out and Daryl readied his crossbow.

"Pretty great condition…right." The woman said mocking her friend.

"I meant the gas station."

"Sure you did."

They walked cautiously towards the glass doors and positioned themselves in a strategic posture then tested the area by knocking slightly. There was no reaction, not from walkers nor humans. Daryl made a few gestures with his right hand signaling her to burst inside at his countdown: 3 2 1….

With a sudden, swift and silent move they entered the building. It was dark and cold and devasted. Shelves were broken, and all sorts of products were left all over the place with a thick layer dust on them. Michonne and Daryl split up to cover more ground. With her sword ready she carefully took a few steps further. She saw left on the floor a few cans of food. She bend sown and picked them up' putting them in her backpack that she had been carrying since she left. She finally got to the comic book shell and she flipped a few magazines choosing a 2009 edition of Spider-man for Carl.

As she moved on she suddenly heard their car's engine starting to purr. Without a second thought she ran outside with Daryl shortly following her but they were too late as some guys just stole it. Obviously, they tried to chase it but they weren't even by far fast enough to catch up and reclaim it back. This presented itself as a rather difficult situation.

They went back to the parking lot searching for another car to use but all of them, however few, had their engines already broken or the tyres flat. Because they couldn't have waited for some medical rescue party they said they started walking back to the prison ._ That was simply embarrassing _thought Michonne. She wandered what were they going to tell Rick when they would eventually get back…that they lost their focus assuming that there was no danger outside the store… or at least not a human danger anyway.

Daryl was angry, mostly at himself because he always thought that it was his fault….sometimes she wondered what was he thinking about... He didn't speak to much but she was pretty silent as well so she couldn't be mad at him for that. They were that kind of people who were keeping their problems and thoughts for themselves. She has been lonely for so long before she found Rick's group that she almost forgot how to speak her mind towards other living humans. Her entourage used to be two walkers without arms or reason. Surrounded by the dead and acting, most of the time, as one, made her almost forgot how to be alive. All that she did was to survive. That was her primary goal. After Rick, the new target was to find a safe place to be. Now that they were all settled down it all seemed almost dreamy. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be even better, know that they had a well protected base, to search for a new goal: try and save others and not just themselves. It was one of those moments that she realized that they weren't as strong as she wanted them to be and that any mission towards finding a cure and saving the world sounded at least childish considering their situation. They were no big damn heroes, no scientists, no warriors. Only people, coping with what pretty much looked like the End of the World. To save themselves and the few Woodbury residents was the best they could do for now .

"Is that our car?" Daryl asked, interrupting her chain of thoughts.

Looking up ahead the road he could clearly see their car crashed and almost turned upside down. They started running and were there in no time. Walkers were already feasting over one of the thieves... Or what remained of him while the driver turned, but couldn't move because of the seat belt. Daryl quickly put two arrows into their heads while Michonne pierced her katana through the driver's skull. It was so much blood and the head was already so messed up that she couldn't even see the wound left by her weapon. The only result she saw was the sudden lack of movement.

"Talking 'bout poetic justice." sad Daryl shifting his crossbow on his shoulder and going back to retrieve his bolts, but was different disappointed that they were almost broken... Probably he used them too much... Nothing lasts forever. He made a mental note to just throw away the old and fragile bolts and only newer ones.

Michonne went into the car and retrieved whatever documents and items might have left and packed them into her back. She wondered what might have caused the accident. Weird they're both versions back they simply continued following the road.

It had past almost 2 hours and it was already late into afternoon when they found one of the most curious things yet. On the side of the road large blue box was just... Standing there, seemingly abandoned.

"What the hell is that?" Michonne asked puzzled.

"Don't ask me?"

"According to what is written on it, it's a police box, but this is british and old. I've been in London with my parents once and I saw one of these in a museum. I thought it was a strange wardrobe back then." she said.

"And you still remember that?"

"It was pretty memorable since i was playing hide and seek with a few friends I made there and i think I staid in one of those blue boxes for hours until they finally found me. My parents were so mad and worried... I was grounded for a month."

"At least your folks noticed you were missing!" Daryl said with anger in his eyes but with otherwise an even and detached voice. He moved towards the mysterious box, being more than slightly curious about it.

"Why would anyone carry around something like that?" He continued. "I mean, just look at it, seems brand new... Not even dust settled on it! This thing couldn't have been here for more than a few days." He tried opening the doors, but with no result.

"Whoever this crazy person is, he's either around here or dead." said Michonne seriously. "We better get Rick here and only after deal with this nonsense."

"Agreed!" said Daryl.

The dim sunlight was fading even more and it was getting even harder to find their way through the woods. However, Daryl's instincts and experience, plus knowing where they were headead was really helpful in the current situation. They decided to quickly check the traps before returning to the prison. After the grand failure of the day, bringing back some meat would be sort of a good way to forget their bad luck and to have a sweeter conclusion for the day.

Meanwhile those said instincts warned them about the not so very distant herd of walkers passing by. A sudden and unexpected song filled the air and their minds with distant and almost forgotten memories. Careful as not to attract any walkers, they went towards the source of the noise. Daryl advanced further while she remained slightly behind to watch out for any wandering threats. He stopped and called her.

"Hey, Michonne. We got somethin'."

She was intrigued…and hungry after the long day that had just passed and asked "dinner?"more like a joke, even though she seriously hoping that a deer or rabbit or even squirrel had been caught in one of their traps. So it was quite a disappointment when Daryl said that they were people: she automatically thought that he was talking out walkers because since they started to prepare traps in the woods they would frequently find human corpses instead of their next meal caught by them, but then he continued.

"A pretty girl and a...magician?"

Well that got to be interesting, so she asked in her even tone. No expectations, just dealing with facts and acting accordingly.

"Walkers?"

She was surprised to hear them respond.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this but in my defense, I've got some really important exams this year so I use most of my tine studying. I will try and update it sooner if you are still interestred in this. In the meantime, I thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites: your support made me very happy :D Until the next time ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Walkers?"

"No! No no no no! We are not dead…. or walking!" said the Doctor gesturing frantically with his hands.

Another light approached and then a woman with a sword ( A sword!) came after him. With a few swift moves….kind of a samuray actually….she took out three or four zombies that remained behind after the chord passed because of the mobile's noise.

"Could you please help us?" Clara asked as polite as she could. Well… her british accent made everything she usually said overly polite.

The man and woman shared a look, as if they were agreeing on something silently.

"Alrigh' then." the man said lowering his crossbow. However, he didn't do anything to release them, instead he started asking questions.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Walkers? You mean those zombie creatures?" Clara asked not very sure of what was all this about. The man nodded so she continued.. " None, actually."

"Then how did you two survive this long?" the woman asked intrigued.

"By running…. pretty much like we always did."

"How many people have you killed?"

"I'm a schol teacher! I don't go round and kill peple!" Clara said offended.

"What about him?" the woman said pointing towards the Doctor.

The Doctor spoke in a cold, even voice:

"Less than I saved."

"Why?" the woman asked again.

"Because I didn't have any other option."

The woman, still carrying a very serious look on her face drew out her sword and used it to cut some ropes near a tree. In just a second, Clara and the Doctor hit the ground violently. With shaky moves, they got up and tried to shake off the dust on their clothes.

"Well, thank you…I guess."

"Yeah, don't mention it. What's your name?" the man asked again.

"Clara, and this is the Doctor."

"You're a doctor?" the woman exclaimed happily.

"Of sorts…" Clara replyed instead of her friend.

"…and of varius qualifications." he concluded. "I suppose you're not here alone, are you? Do you have a camp nearby?"

"You can say that. Are you seeking sanctuary?"

Clara opened her mouth to say something, but the Doctor was ahead of her.

"Yes, yes. The sooner the better."

"So, who are you?" Clara asked curiously.

"I'm Daryl and that's Michonne." the man said in a rough voice.

He and the woman looked tired. Clara wondered what happened to them. She waited for one of them to give more details about themselves, but none followed. Now that she wasn't hanging upside down she looked closer at the starngers and even closer to the crossbow.

"Have you seen a crashed car a few hours distance from here? You must have been there. I recognized the bolts." Clara said to the man, Daryl.

"You did?" he asked without actually expecting a reply.

"Have you-just out of curiosity- seen a blue box on your way here? A bit taller than a human, had 'police public call box' written on it and was, well, blue..?" Clara asked as they all started walking through the dark while she took a small but powerfull flashlight from her purse and used it to light the way.

"Why do you ask? Is it yours?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor kept asking Michonne all sorts of questions about their refuge like 'you're staying in that prison, not two far away, am I right? Well, I certainly must be since you seem smart and that prison is a very smart decision. A little predictable , if you ask me, but still'. However, the woman kept telling him that she won't risk sharing sensitive information, vital for their safety, with some strangers that are potential threats. Hearing Daryl's and Clara's discution he put his sort of interogation on hold and imeadiately jumped into their conversation.

"Well, actually it's mine and I really need it. So have you seen it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. I need to get it. Where is it?"

"Wait a second. You ain't goin' out there in the night all by yourselt. It's full of walkers!"

"I kind of figured it out already, but since you are so kindly offering to come with me, then you're more than welcomed."

"What? We ain't gonna go now. First we get our asses to safety and only after we'll see about that."

"We'll talk this through with the rest of the council and decide what to do in the morning." added the woman.

"Oh, so you have a 't it a bit pointless to carry on with your democracy. I mean I know you're americans, but still….

"We're still alive while others are not. So far it works pretty damn well." said Michonne in a low voice, almost threatening.

"God save America." said the Doctor more to himself and continued walking close to Clara.

It didn't take more than an eventless half an hour until Daryl signaled the others that they reached their destination. In the very dim light of the moon a huge building projected its darkness on the starry sky. Clara thought that it was so unusual to see so many stars, but then realisation hit her. There were no more cityes, no civilisation left on Earth to be fueled with electricity and to pollute with its light the deep and dark unknown. The whole world was lost into shadows.

She could barely grasp the concept as it felt so unreal. Her whole experience with space and time travel didn't prepare her for witnessing her home planet doomed. But there were still survivours. Every time she read about the Apocalypse she always thought that it would be final, that one day life as she knew it will sist to exist and that the catastrophe in the indefinitely-distant future will somehow end creation. Sure there were situations when the Doctor prevented and will prevent the End of the World, but there will come a time when not even him will be able to change things since nobody can fight God or the higher power that said 'fiat lux' and started the Big Bang. So, imagining that distant future, she never thought that there will be survivivours, that some mad people will fight even if everything seemed against their insignifiant existence. However, she was mostly shoked by this discovery: that the Apocalypse was really… quiet. Apart from the occasional zombies, nature seemed unchanged, reclaiming it's throne fron the human kind's empire.

While all those thoughts ran through her head, Daryl used his flashlight to morse some kind of message for whoever was hiding in the shadows of the prison. Some other quick light replyed from indide and then Michonne led them over a small bridge crossing a little spring yo the gates. As they enterd the yard a young man aproached them. He was asian and had a serious look on his face. If she thought about it, everyone they met so far was erious and focused. She supposed that that was one of the things it took to survive in this world. Michonne introduced the asian man to the newcommers.

"This is Glenn. He's one of the members of the council." she then adressed him gesturing towards the strangers." Clara and …the Doctor. We found them in the woods in one of our walker traps."

"The doctor? Doctor who?" Glenn was intrigued.

"It's just the Doctor."

"You don't trust us, I understand, but it's OK anyway. It doesn't matter now what used to be your name. You can be called whatever the hell you want. Now let's get inside and talk this through."

"We won't stay long." Clara said as they entered the building and went through some poorly lit halls into the prison's library.

On their way there, they encountered some other man who was coming from the opposite direction. Muchonne greeted him and briefly explained to him the situation of the strangers in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Finally, she asked him to stay and give his opinion to which he replyed that he wasn't in charge anymore. Michonne insisted, and Daryl supported her. After a minute of quick whispers the man gave up and followed his friends back into the room where an older man's voice greeted them.

"I wad just talking with Rick about the cucumber crops for the next year and…oh, Rick, you're back and…who are these kind new people accopanying you?"

Clara and the Doctor shared a quick glance and waited for Daryl and Michonne to introduce them. Clara almost smiled thinking that it was the 4th time.

The library wasn't very large but felt dry, clean and generally was a round table with 7 or more chairs around it and an old man sitting on one of them. Each took a seat: Clara, the Doctor, Daryl, Michonne, the guy on the hall, the old man and afterwards the asian, Glenn, once he caught up with them.

"Where is Sasha?" Glenn asked.

"She's with Tyreese. I say we don't bother her with this until the morning." the old man said. "I am Hershel. What brings you two to our home?"

"Well, me and my uncle (the Doctor sent her a long and baffled look) were on our way to our… vehicle, when a bunch of zombies made us diverge from our course and we ended up in a hunter trap, and this is when we were found by your friends."

"Why do you call them 'zombies'? I understand 'walkers' or, or 'bitters', but how does this word 'zombies' represent them?" asked Rick truly curious.

Clara was confused.

"I, well, I think it's the best way to describe them. They are practically universally defined by this word. The whole pop culture from before used it."

"What do you mean? I have never heard of such creatures before all of this, nor about this term."

"Like never…ever? Well this is strange. 'Night of the living dead' anyone…no?"

Rick shook his head and the others looked weird at her.

"What about any movie or book or song featuring those creatures and their behaviour?" the Doctor abruptly asked.

"I don't think so. Why is it so important?"

The Doctor stared at them all for what seemed like ages, but then he quickly relaxed and said:

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious."

"So, about your staying", said Hershel, "we can offer you a cell in cellblock B. I'm sorry, but it's a bit crowded here, also.."

"Don't bother, we leave in the morning." said the Doctor.

"What? And where are you going to go? You've seen what's out there."

The Doctor smooothly changed the subject.

"About that. For how long, exactly, has this… situation been going on?

"As early as 2010." said Glenn.

"It's been already 3 years since then. How can you not know that? Where were you all this time?" added Rick.

"And how could the governments let this happen. What about the army or UNIT or Torchwood for that matter?"

"What? I don't know how, but I know that they bombed Atlanta and nothing good came out of it. The army was already over it's head in a few weeks and after that…well, after pretty much everyone were on its own. Most didn't survive. Some did. We did." Rick explained."How can you not know all of this anyway?'

"So this is 2013?" asked Clara suddenly realizing something really important.

"Yes, but how is this relevant and why do you two keep avoiding my questions?"

The Doctor and Clara remained silent, but shared a short and meaningfull look that didn't escape Michonne.

"Where were you all this time? What aren't you telling us?"

In the library's rather bright light Clara thought about her and her friend's clean, almost new clothes, her make-up, jewelry, neat hair and then compared with the other's look. They were all dirty, with over-weared clothes and exhausted, hungry. And smelled. It wasn't surprising that they got suspicious. Even more so after they kept avoiding answering most of their quedtions. These were not people to be messed with and she didn't wanna know what they did in order to survive. She had to do something.

"We were in a secure location until it was overrun by zombies two days ago. My uncle has alzheimer so he did not remember when or how this all started and he wouldn't believe me, so I thought it would be a good idea for him to hear those detailes from others."

She earned with this some raised eyebrous,an offended look from the TimeLord and an awkward silence imediately after.

"Altight. Until tomorow morning… then we'll see about that." concluded Hershel.

"Thank you."

Clara meant it, but knew that they now must be considering them nuts or…bananas. However, it was better than to see them as potential threats.

The meeting ended and they were shown to their cell. They were barely left alone when Clara imediatelly told her friend:

"Doctor, I think we are in…"

"A paralel dimension, I know."

"Most importantly,… here Dany might still be alive."

* * *

**Hi, everyone! I hope I did justice to all the characters here. Please drop a review if you feel like it. This was a tricky chapter for me to write and I'll be glad to read your opinions. If you like it, you can fallow/favorite it since I can't read your minds and know what you thought of it :)) but know that y****our interst keeps it alive :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Today was a good day. Last night Glenn came to me and Maggie to tell us that they found two more people in the woods. Real, living people. The last one we brought in was Bob and that was such a long time ago.

I like it here, now. It pretty much feels like home. I can see a future for us, especially since we are now producing our own food. Soon, when the crops grow and the fruits ripe we won't depend so much on the world outside.

All day I talked with the new guys, Clara and the Doctor, and showed them around, introducing them to the people here. Well…mostly Clara, since the Doctor just kept asking my dad questions about how we managed to stay alive so long or how is our comunity working so well and about different systems of organization and stuff like that.

Clara is from England, but came to America a few years ago with her uncle to visit the Simsonian museum and the outbreak of the walkers caught them in Washington. She said that she drifted for a while until she finally ended up in a military base that was conquered only a few days ago. Or that is what she claims. I find it quite strange how she managed to look so well in a world like this. It's almost as if she came from a different dimension, one in which there are no walkers and people dress really tasteful. Either way, I suppose one day she'll tell us the whole story and I'll be sure to write it all down in you because it must be one hell of a ride. -—-

They left yesterday morning. So far they haven't come back. They only stayed for one day before they went back to retrieve their car, or vehicle or something. She said it was her friend's, the Doctor's, and that it was really important for everyone's safety and future. I don't understand how can one car make a difference for so many people, how can it keep them all safe. However, I should know by know not to underestimate one's belief of hope. There are so many people who have gone mad in the past few years. If he is clinging to his sanity through this car he calls the Tardis, who am I to judge him. I know how it is to feel lost, to think that life is worthless. I had my sister and my father… and Andrea, to show me another way, to show me hope. Maybe for him, the Tardis is his hope.

Clara left her bag behind, in the prison, at Rick's command, as some sort of guarantee that they will come back. So far they haven't. Still…. We aren't confiscating any of her belongings yet because they might still come back….although, according to Glenn, we shouldn't be so sure.

Glenn told me something strange happened in the woods, that they vanished. He feels like going mad for some reason. Rick keeps telling him that they must have been spies of another group who are researching for a way to take the prison for themselves and that we must prepare for a battle. I don't know what to think. I try to see the good in people. Most of the times. I told them that they might have left because they didn't like it here, or maybe because they didn't think that we are trustworthy. Or maybe those two were just mad. They told me that I am naïve to believe that. I don't. I was just trying to make Glenn feel better because I do understand now that the most precious thing in this world is our sanity.

Even if Rick is right (the others believe he's not and that he's just paranoic) I still hold some hope for their return and for their innocence. There are so very few people left that I would like to believe that not everybody we meet is bad. Even in this world, I believe that good people still exist.

* * *

A few days later.

Still no word or signal from Clara and the Doctor. Maybe Rick was right. Today we opened Clara's bag and we found some clothes, her mobile, a bottle of water, some make-up products and some other meaningless little objects I used to carry in a purse whenever I went out, like a pair of sunglasses and a small bottle of perfume. Finally, we found some food…or better said snacks. How did she survive with no weapons? And how did all those objects fit in such a small bag? Maybe is just some fancy British design…

I wonder if they are still alive now. I feel guilty for searching through her stuff even if technically I'm not the one doing it. Are they going to redistribute my things when I'm gone? Dad said that I shouldn't think of such grime notions. I'm just being realistic.

With hope for tomorrow,

Beth

* * *

**Hello, everybody! I'm back :D Soooo... this is just some short update, more so you know that I haven't forgot about this story. I have no idea when I'll post next, but I have to thank you all for your constant support. Just as you remembered me, I'm going to remember you :) Also... don't be afraid to drop a review; I actually read them and they make me very happy :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure about that, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes, yes. We teleport the Tardis into the prison just so we have her close in case we are attacked. We don't know exactly what are we fighting against so we have to be prepared for anything."

"How far back are Glenn and Daryl?" the Doctor asked as they almost ran through the forest.

Clara turned around for a brief second, then responded.

"I think I see Glenn. But Daryl seems to far away to tell. He must be pretty caught up with those zombies. Is he gonna be ok?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know… maybe zombies?"

"He seems able to take care of himself. He'll be fine."

They ran until they ended up on the asphalt rode, covered with leaves. At first glance it seemed that the Tardis was nowhere to be found. For a brief moment she thought Daryl gave the the wrong directions just so she and the Doctor won't be able to find it without him. However, when she concentrated harder she could spot it right after the turn of the road. A blue spot.

Once they were in the Tardis she prepared herself for the take off. Everything shook around them as the time machine began dematerializing. It took a few more minutes, but they finally landed.

"Alright then…. We should now be in the yard of the prison." Said the Doctor.

He opened the doors and stepped out first, but only took a few steps before he stopped visibly shaken.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

He ran back into the Tardis and straight to the console as Clara got out. She didn't expect that. The whole prison was completely destroyed: the walls were partially demolished, there was a burned tank a few feet from her, everything covered in ashes and zombies…. zombies everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Clara asked in disbelief.

"Two years, not two minutes. We've been gone for two years."

"Who…..how….. where did they get the freaking tank?"

"This was a battle."

"That is obvious."

"But not against zombies, but against people."

Clara almost asked him how could he tell, but she looked more carefully. The damage was not reduced only to doors or fences, but to the entire structure of the building, probably thanks to the tank and as far as she could tell, the zombies were mindless and completely unable to execute more complicated movements. Clara remained silent.

"That's what I've been talking about. Humans can easily turn back to ferocious predators in dire circumstances."

"Are they all dead?" Clara asked struggling to hold back her tears.

"Probably."

"What now? How are we gonna find Danny?"

"Clara…. You do realize that this Danny might be completely different from the one that you know, might have never met you or might even not be alive anymore."

"I don't care. I have to find him. I have already lost him once. Maybe this is my second chance. So…. How can you find him?" Clara asked as she entered the Tardis.

"Let's search for Rick's group firstly." the Doctor said pulling some levers.

"What? What do you mean? I thought you said that they are dead!"

"I said that they are -probably- dead. Even if it's one percent possible for them to be alive we must consider this option and find them."

* * *

Hi everyone! :D Just a short update since I'm still considering different options for this story. Don't forget to subscribe to get the next chapters as soon as I post them :) Love you all and have an awesome day :D


End file.
